Power Rangers: Night Storm
by Brave Eagles
Summary: Long ago the first ever Night storm ninjas stop the evil Welshnova from destroying the world. Now that he is back, will the new rangers save the day and stop the evil Welsh for destroying the world again.
1. Night Storm Rangers

**A/N: Hey guys, I know I been gone a lot. I have homework and Tae Kwon Do practice to do. So, I'll be on and off for awhile still. I will still be on if I have WFI with me for my brother's sport. I also need OCC's from anyone for this group of rangers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Ranger (I wish).**

* * *

**Plot: **Long ago the first ever Night storm ninjas stop the evil Welshnova from destroying the world. Now that he is back, will the new rangers save the day and stop the evil Welsh for destroying the world again.

I need:

1 green ranger, 1 pink ranger, 1 dark blue and royal blue ranger, 1 more black ranger, and 3 evil rangers (you can pick the color and colors can be repeated.). I also need some generals for Welshnova's army.

**Note: **You can be related to a former ranger.

**Name**:

**Color**:

**Storm Element**:

**Family:**

**Zord:**

**Hobbies:**

**Fears:**

**Love Interest (Optional):**

**Age:**

I already made some of the rangers

**Name:** Haley Scott

**Color:** Red

**Storm Element:** Tornadoes

**Family:** Father: Troy, Mother: Molly, Brother: Jason, Triplets: Hunter and Charlie, Younger Sister: Allie, Cousins: George, RW, and Melvin

**Hobbies**: motocross, singing, and hockey

**Zord:** Phoinex

**Fears**: The Evil Green Ranger from Mighty Morphing (long story)

**Love Interest:** Brandon Anderson

**Age:** 19

**Name: **Hunter Scott

**Color:** Crimson

**Storm Element:** Thunder Storms

**Family:** Just like Haley's

**Zord:** Eagle

**Hobby:** motocross

**Fear:** going on ice (another long story)

**Love Interest:** Lilly Johnson

**Age: **19

**Name**: Brandon Anderson

**Color**: Black

**Storm Element**: Lightning

**Family: **Mother: Holly and Sister: OCC pink ranger

**Zord: **Hawk

**Hobbies: **hockey, motocross, and singing

**Fears: **Spiders

**Love Interest:** Haley Scott and Crystal Evans

**Age: **19

**Name**: Lilly Johnson

**Color**: yellow

**Storm Element**: Blizzard

**Family: **Mother: Raven, Father: Jackson, Twin Brother: Killian, and Sister: Marry

**Zord: **Snow Fox

**Hobbies: **surfing, singing, and drawing

**Fears:** seeing someone die

**Love Interest: **Hunter Scott

**Age:** 18

**Name**: George Martin

**Color**: Maroon

**Storm Element**: Earthquake

**Family: **Triplet: RW and Melvin, Cousins: Hunter, Haley, and Charlie

**Zord:** Shark

**Hobbies: **surfing and hockey

**Fears:** Knifes

**Love Interest: **Mary Johnson

**Age: **19

**Name**: Killian Johnson

**Color**: navy

**Storm Element**: Hurricanes

**Family: **Just like Lilly's

**Zord:** Fox

**Hobbies:** hockey, motocross, and playing the guitar

**Fears:** Dancing

**Love Interest:** No one

**Age: **18

**Name**: RW Martin

**Color**: dark red

**Storm Element**: cyclones

**Family:** Just like George's

**Zord:** seal

**Hobbies:** swimming

**Fears:** Spiders

**Love Interest: **None

**Age: **19

**Name**: Melvin Martin

**Color**: dark red

**Storm Element**:typhoons

**Family: **Just like RW's and George's

**Zord:** whale

**Hobbies:** just like RW'S

**Fears: **none

**Love Interest:** none

**Age: **19

**Name**: Mary Johnson

**Color**: Light Blue

**Storm Element**: Hail

**Family: **Mother: Raven, Father: Jackson, Brother: Killian, and Sister: Lilly

**Zord: **Swan

**Hobbies:** Singing, dancing, and surfing

**Fears:** Being kidnap

**Love Interest :** George Martin

**Age: **18

**Name**:Charlie Scott

**Color**: Orange

**Storm Element**: Wild Fire

**Family: **Just like Haley's

**Zord:** Snake

**Hobbies:** motocross and hockey

**Fears: **none

**Love Interest: **none

**Age: **19

**Info: **So Crystal Evans is the daughter of Welshnova but no one knows that. She is in love with Brandon Anderson.


	2. Oops short author's noteupdate

I totally forgot to put for general's of Welshnova's army.

**Name:**

**Weapons:**

**Powers:**

**Arch Enemy of the rangers or other generals:**

****Now I need

1 green ranger, 1 dark blue and royal blue ranger, 1 more black ranger, and 1 evil rangers.

Thanks! :)


	3. Quick Update

Couple more spots left, I'm adding new colors.

1 green ranger, 1 more black, 1 lime ranger, 1 gold ranger, one dark blue ranger, and four generals left.


	4. I forgot to put in the latest update

That two more evil ranger but just now one more evil ranger. Thanks!


End file.
